This invention relates generally to power generation devices and, more particularly, to an electric generator that incorporates vibration absorbing components so that vibrations generated during operation of the electric generator are not transferred to an electrical accessory mounted to the electric generator.
Power generators may be characterized as either fixed or portable. Fixed power generators are commonly used as back-up or emergency power supplies for dwellings and buildings during main or utility power failure. These power generators are typically large and heavy, and, as such, do not lend themselves to convenient portability. Portable power generators, on the other hand, are much smaller and lighter. These power generators are typically used during light industrial applications or consumer recreational uses, such as camping. Portable power generators are also used to power selected circuits of a dwelling or other building during a utility power outage.
Because of their smaller size and weight, portable generators are used in a variety of applications. In some situations, a single portable generator may be unable to provide the power demanded of a particular load. Therefore, parallel connection kits have been designed that allow two generators to be connected in parallel to provide a single power output with sufficient current for the load while maintaining the output voltage of the paired generators the same as for a single generator. U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0081392 discloses a parallel connection kit that is mounted on an attachment frame that is rigidly affixed to a generator. In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to mount other devices or accessories, such as a transfer switch or a work light, to a portable generator.
Existing accessories such as work lights, parallel connection kits, transfer switches, etc. do not adequately account for the vibration caused by operation of the electric generator, which is transferred to the attached electrical accessory. For instance, when attaching a work light to an electric generator, the vibration caused by the running engine of the generator will be transferred through the electric generator, the work light mount, and ultimately to the work light. As a result, the light output by the work light may vibrate undesirably.